Wolf Child
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: BeastBoy's cousin, Jay, comes to stay at the tower, witha little problem. she's suck in the form of a wolf. i fail at summeries. r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

Wolf ChildChapter One"_How could I let this happen_!" I growled at myself as I gazed at the reflection in the water, greenish gold eyes glared back up at me. I just lifted my right paw and splashed the water, destroying the reflection. Then I lifted by dark black muzzle to the full moon and howled.

Normally I would be fine with being in my wolf form, but normally I was able to shift back into my human form.

I guess I should explain. My name is Jay. I was born into a family of shape changers; my mother was a purebred shape changer, able to transform into any breed of dog, including wolves; which is how she met my father, he was a purebred wolf.

In my human form, I have long dark brown hair that falls a few inches above my waist…I was born with them. I have icy silver eyes, also I usually wear black jeans or black/ blue skirts with a long black leather trench coat and a black tank top that says 'Wolf Child' in silver. But in my wolf form, I have jet fur with dark blue streaks, but you can barely see them

I lifted my muzzle to the moon once again and got ready to howl my sad song, but I was interrupted by a dry twig snapping in the distance.

"_Who's there! Show your self_!" I growled, but then cursed my self because I was still in my wolf form. And the dark figure just kept coming towards me.

"Jay, is that you?" he seemed to say

"Who are you! How do you know me!" I barked, a growl riding threatingly on my voice. As I slowly and dangerously walked towards the figure, but then stopped and sat down, my eyes never leaving the person."Jay, it's me…"

"Beast Boy!" I yelped as I bounded towards him. Beast Boy was my cousin, we grew up together and we're practically siblings.

"Yup it's me…why aren't you changing into your human form?" he asked, but I just looked away.

"I got attacked, simple as that" but it wasn't that simple.

"C'mon, lets get you to the tower…maybe Raven or Cyborg can find a way to help you out." He said with a goofy smile as he scratched behind my ears. I hate it when he does that."Beast Boy, you know that I hate it when you do that." I stated. So he stopped and stood up and signaled for me to follow him, and I did. Even though I had no clue where we were going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two"Hey guys! Guess what I brought home!" he yelled. Damn, he really has a big mouth.

"Aww, man if it's tofu again, I swear that there'll be one less grass stain around the…" said a large robotic boy, he looked about the same age as Beast Boy and I. The large robot-human stopped dead in his tracks, followed by a girl wearing a long dark blue-ish cloak, a girl with long red hair and solid green eyes. Finally a boy with spiky black walked into the room. I automatically recognized him.

"Beast Boy, is that Robin?" my cousin just nodded. So I slowly made my way over and started to lick at his green clad hand.

"Beast Boy, no matter how friendly it is, your not keeping it." Said the girl in the blue-ish cloak said in a bored tone.

"Raven, she's not an 'it' she's a 'she'. And I'm not asking to keep her, this is my cousin Jay."

"Dude, this dog looks nothing like the girl in the pictures you showed us." At the word 'dog' I turned towards the robot-boy and started to growl menacingly, the hair on the back of my neck bristling and crouched low to the ground.

"Well, Cy, this is Jay, she just got attacked and is having trouble shifting forms…oh and dude, she's not a dog…she's wolf."

"Okay then, I guess that I can run some tests and make a shifting potion."

"Thanks Raven" Beast Boy said as he hugged the girl.

"You're hugging me." Raven said darkly, Beast boy then pulled back with a slight blush on his face, causing him to be an even uglier shade of green.

"_That color really does not work on you cuz_." I laughed at my cousin.

"Shut up would ya!" he said through clenched teeth.

"_Whatever man_" I laughed again and followed Raven.

"Friends, I would like to accompany you to the room of science technology." Said the other girl.

"Fine, but just don't break anything" Raven said to the girl over her shoulder.

"Jay, that goes double for you too" Beast Boy warned.

"_Beast Boy, I'm shocked at you! You honestly think that I would be curious enough to break stuff! And I thought that you knew me better than that_!"

"Precisely, remember Grama's china collection?"

"_That was totally not my fault! Besides, I was only a pup then, I have totally grown up since then_!" I laughed and followed Raven and the other girl to a room full of wires and other technical doo-dads.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three"Starfire put that down!" Raven said. This had been going on for about an hour now, Starfire would pick up something breakable to admire it's beauty or something like that and Raven would tell her to put it down, and when Starfire didn't put it down, and they would chase each other around the room trying not to break anything. It was all quite amusing really.

Meanwhile, I got really, really bored while this was going on, so I looked around the room and found an empty aerosol can and started to bat it around with my paws.

"Jay, c'mere we found a temporary cure…I'll buy more ingredients tomorrow so that it'll be more permanent."

I just looked up at Raven, as I did my right paw hit the nozzle-thing on the can which sent it flying towards the door, unfortunately Raven stopped it before it could make contact with the door.

With a huff I sat down infront of Starfire who was playing with something, it looked expensive and possibly breakable. So I just stood up and walked off towards Raven again, leaving Starfire to do whatever.

"Okay Jay, this may smell really bad, but trust me…it probably tastes worst." Raven said as she placed a marble bowl infront of me.

I simply sniffed at it; it didn't smell that bad so I quickly lapped it up. The liquid felt sweet and creamy on my tongue. It was actually pretty good.

All of a sudden a tingly feeling spread throughout my paws, and from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail a small shock spread. Then my entire body started to glow as I transformed back into my human body.

" Wow…that is so cool!" I said, then looked at Raven " thanks Raven"

"It's no problem, but like I said, this transformation is only temporary…in the meantime, lets go get some real food…"

"Okay, I am kinda hungry…coming Starfire."

"Of course, friends. And I was wondering, when we are finished the eating of the junk food, maybe that we could journey to the mall of shopping?" The alien girl asked happily.

I just looked back at Raven "is she always this…chipper?" Raven nodded and the three of us made our way to the main room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Hey Beast boy, what's up?" I asked my cousin as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Oh nothin' Jay were just…whoa Jay your back!" he said as he gave me a brotherly, yet semi-deadly hug.

"Where did I go?" I said, once he let go of me.

"Ummm…I don't know…" Beast Boy said in a confused tone, I love messing with his head.

"Yo, B.B…dude, is that your cousin?" Cyborg said as he turned away from the computer.

"Yup…Robin, Cyborg…I would like to re-introduce you to my cousin, Jay." Grinned Beast Boy as he pointed both arms at me as if he was presenting a grand prize on 'the wheel of fortune.'

I just smiled and waved to the boys.

After a half a minute of observations, Cyborg waked up to me and asked, "why are your eyes silver?"

"I think that the real question is, why are Starfire's eyes solid green, why are you made out of metal, why does Robin wear a cape, and why is Chucky my hero?"

"Ummm…who is 'Chucky'?" Starfire asked. But Beast Boy just shrugged with a slight shiver, Raven rolled her eyes, Cyborg scratched his head, pretending to think of the answer and Robin just ignored the question. So I just stepped up and rested my hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Chucky is a doll…" I paused as her eyes widened with delight "no, Starfire, you don't understand…Chucky isn't jut a doll, he's possessed by a killers spirit, he's the most notorious killer ever…"

"Why is he 'notorious'?"

"He's notorious because everyone in the movies about Chucky knows about him but they think that it's impossible for a doll to come alive and kill people…that's what's called being naïve."

"Dude, I've never seen any of those movies."

"That, my dear cousin, is because your afraid of Chucky, the killer doll."

"Oh yeah, I forgot..."with that Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin sat down on the couch and started playing some sort of video game about monkeys.

"Hey Rave, can we go now?"

"Sure…hey boy wonder we'll be gone for a few hours, that okay." Raven said to Robin, but he just waved her off saying "huh…oh, yeah, yeah, sure"

"Hey Beast Boy, can I have twenty bucks?" I asked my cousin.

"Yeah, sure, here ya go, Jay." He said as he fished a twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket and handing it to me, but he didn't break his concentration from the screen.

"C'mon lets go, coming Starfire?"

"Oh, yes, friends, I am coming"

With that he three of us walked out of the tower, and headed toward the mall


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"So, where should we go first?" I asked Raven

"Who cares, just as long as it's not pink."

"I agree…how about Hot Topic?"

"Sounds good. What about you Starfire?"

"Alright, we shall go to the Hot Topic." She said with a smile. So then we all headed deeper inside the depths of the mall.

"Okay before we head in, Starfire put this on." I said to Starfire, slipping off my long leather jacket and handing it to her.

"But why must I put on your jacket?" Starfire asked, gently taking the jacket out of my hands.

"Don't ask questions, just put it on." I told her then I added, "there's a pair of sunglasses in the pocket, you might want to put those on too." Starfire just nodded and slipped into the jacket, put her hand into one of the pockets and pulled out a pair of dark black sunglasses and put them on.

" Okay, we can go in now." I said as I turned and walked into the store with Raven ad Starfire following me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When we entered the store, I automatically was searching over the racks, looking as if I was looking for someone. Which was true enough.

"Hey wolfey, who're your friends?" said a voice from behind me. I just turned around to find an old friend of mine.

"Hay's for horses Eryx, what's up? Got anything new? Oh and this is raven…" I said pointing to Raven "and this is Kori…oh shit! Where did she go!" I said when I noticed that the alien girl wasn't there. But Raven and Eryx just shrugged.

"Oh a lot of help you are! Dammit, Grayson id soo gonna kill me!"

"Who's Grayson?" Eryx asked Raven.

"Dick Grayson, St-Kori's boy friend sort of guy" Raven said monotonously.

"All righty then…wait is that her?" he said, pointing to a girl in the corner by all of the skirts. With that I turned around and walked over to Starfire.

"Star-Kori. You were supposed to stay by me…"

"Oh I am truly sorry my friend, but you see, I…" I just raised a hand to shut her up.

"It's okay Kori, I understand, I was only worried because if you got seriously injured or something, well Grayson would have my pelt."

"Jay, my friend, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, but for now just play along" with that Starfire grabbed some of the skirts that she was looking at and followed me back to where Raven was.

"Okay then, Eryx, this is Kori Anders, Kori this is my friend Eryx who owes me a giant discount for saving his hind a while back." Starfire just nodded and shook his hand.

"So wolfey, you wanted to see if we got anything new right?"

"Yup…watcha got?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." I nodded and Raven; Starfire and I just followed Eryx to another part of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A couple of weeks later, that very same night, Raven, Starfire and myself all gathered in the main living room place with loads of pillows and blankets piled on the floor.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" Cyborg said, seeing the blankets and pillows all over the floor.

"What do you mean Cyborg?" I said, placing three plates and one bowl down onto the low coffee table.

"I mean, why the hell is there blankets and pillows and junk all over the floor?" he asked.

"Cuz Star Rae and I decided to spend a wee bit more time together, if that is okay with you, good sir?" Jay said in an Irish accent.

"Whats with the accent?" Robin asked.

"And why is there blankets and pillows over the floor!" Cyborg shouted.

"Well, I like talking in different accents every now and again, Beast Boy could tell ya that, and as for the pillow, we're all gonna sleep in the living room/common room thingy tonight instead of in our rooms, but only to spend more time together and stuff." I shrugged, and then Robin walked up to me.

"Jay, we're having the Titans east over here for a little while…I thought that we already told you that." He said, I just smacked the palm of my hand against my forehead with my silvery eyes shut tightly.

"Damn, I forgot about that almost completely!" I said, "I am soo sorry guys, maybe the girls and I should reschedule this thingy 'til the T.E leave?" I said, biting my lip. I swear, I could feel my wolf teeth pushing through and dig into my lower lip. Suddenly, Beast Boy rushed up to me with a white hand towel in his glove-clad hand, and he handed it to me, motioning for me to wipe some thing off of my chin. So I did so, only to pull the towel away from my lower lip to see blood coating the surface.

"You were feelin' guilty again Jay-Jay." Beast-Boy smiled. I just licked my lips and smiled, muttering a simple 'oops'.

"Hey, look, Cyborg and I are gonna set up the spare rooms for the Titans East, at least for most of them, there's only one girl in that group…so do you think that she could spend time with you all?" Robin said, looking at each of us girls. I shrugged and sat down on one of the dark blue and silver pillows that I had brought down from my own room.

"It's good with me…what about you two?" I asked my friends."It is alright right with me, friend Jay." Starfire said with an unnaturally large smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, same here." Raven muttered, also sitting down on the pillows that we had brought down from our rooms, hers were dark purple and black, while Starfire's were magenta and silver.

Robin nodded and walked back into the hallway, followed by BeastBoy and Cyborg, leaving us girls all alone.

"So, what movie do you two wanna watch first?" I asked, breaking the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

It was nearing midnight and Starfire, Raven and I were watching the movie 'Freddy VS. Jason'. Raven was starting to doze off from sheer boredom, yet she was still enjoying herself nonetheless, I could tell. And Starfire was clutching one of her magenta pillows close to her body. The whole room was dark…the door girl was in the bathroom taking a shower…. suddenly Jason appeared beside the bed and bent the bed in half so that the guy that was laying there had every bone in his body broken and he was bleeding profusely. And the lady that was in the bathroom was totally oblivious to what was going on in the bedroom until she walked out to the room…. she was even stupid enough not to notice the blood that was pooled practically up to her ankles.

"Stupid bitch is gonna get whacked" I muttered. Suddenly, as the lady opened the bathroom door to see her 'boyfriend' guy dead on the bed, the doorbell rang, causing Starfire to jump. "Star, it's okay. It's just the doorbell, probably just the T.E. I'll get it, just calm down." I said, and then I grabbed a handful of Saltine crackers that were held together with loads and loads of peanut butter.

Walking towards the door, actually I more like skipped towards the door while eating the peanut butter smothered crackers. The doorbell rang a couple more times. "Alright all ready, I'm comin'. Jeez, inpatient bastards." I muttered stuffing the last of the crackers into my fanged mouth.

"Yello?" I said to the people standing on the other side of the door through a mouth full of food, my face was contorted with confusion…I didn't recognize these people even if I knew that they were the titans east.

"Is Robin here?" a girl said, she was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a black and yellow striped turtle tank thing. She seemed okay.

"Yeah why?" I asked, feeling protective of my new domain.

"Can we see him?" a guy with long black hair asked

"Do you have eyes?" I asked, cockily, tilting my head to the side and taking a bite of my last cracker. Which caused the other guy to glare at me; I just smiled and stuck my tongue out at him, even if he was hot.

"Yeah, we do…can we see Robin now?' the girl said.

"It is quite possible that he is asleep…you can come in….try any funny business and you'll have to answer to me. Got it?" I said, my voice little over a bark. I could feel my body starting to change into its wolf form. Then I looked up into the sky and saw that it was a full moon, the one time of the moth that I was weakest.

Dropping whatever it was in my hand; I collapsed against the doorframe and clutched my head.

"Hey, girl, you okay?" the other girl asked, walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Go. Inside. Get Raven. Now!" I managed to choke out. With that a red and white blur rushed past me. Within a few seconds I felt my ears and tail starting to break through, and I heard Raven and Starfire rush back with the red and white blur, who I found to be two really short and really fast little dudes.

"Jay, whats the matter."

"Bastard still has a hold on me." I managed to growl before me wolf snout form ad the rest of my body change. Before I knew it, I was curled up o the floor at Raven feet, whimpering. Damnit, I hate it when I whimper.

"It will be alright, Friend Jay, let us go inside and continue viewing the movie of horror." Starfire said, stroking my pelt.

I let out happy, yet sad bark and followed Starfire, Raven and the Titans East into the living room with a swish of my tail.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The sun shone through the large window, my eyes blinked open and the first thing I saw was me furry paws. '_Damn. I'm still in my wolf form_' I said, in a whisper, but no one heard me because they couldn't understand what I was staying.

When I started to get up, I felt a weight on my back, and when I craned my neck to see what it was, I saw a hand, following the line of the arm to the shoulders, and I saw the sleeping face of the red haired guy from last night.

Smiling to my self I rested my head back down on his lap and closed my eyes. A couple of minutes later, a heard voices coming from the kitchen.

Apparently my current pillow heard it to because he started to stir. When his masked eyes opened, he saw me and nearly jumped. That made me cringe. '_Wonderful, the dude's afraid of me_' I though with a roll of my now green-brown eyes.

"Jay!" I heard my cousin's voice and my head bolted up and ran as fast as I could towards him, jumping up so that my paws were on his shoulders. "Hey, calm down girl. Ya wanna eat? Huh, you hungry girl?" he laughed.

'_Beast boy, of you keep treating me like a common dog, then I'll have to torture you worst than what Satan could do_." I barked at him, he then laughed, stroked my fur and then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After placing a bowl of dry Captain Crunch cereal in front of me. Happily I dug my muzzle into the bowl, gobbling down the crunchy food.

"Are you sure that she should be eating that?" Robin asked Beast Boy, pointing to my bowl.

I just barked happily, '_Beast Boy, you wanna get me a re-fill here_?' I asked him, moving the bowl to him with the tip of my nose.

"Jay, it's day-time, you can transform back into your human form now." Beast Boy informed me

'_I know, but I like it when you do stuff for me, plus I might be going out for a run later_.' I shrugged as he poured some more of my cereal into the bowl.

A couple of seconds later, I finished my breakfast, so I picked the bowl up by it's brim in my jowls, and brought it over to the sink.

Sudden footsteps had me turning towards the door.

"Good Mornin' y'all!" the tall girl from last night yawned as she stepped through the door way and into the kitchen.

"Bee! What are you doin' here?" Cyborg said, I just tilted my head and sat back on my haunches, looking at the scene that was soon to unfold.

"Robin called us here, is that a problem Sparky?" Bee asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Cyborg just shrugged and turned back to his waffles.

After a while of silence, I started to get bored. '_Beast Boy, I'm gonna head out now_' I told my cousin. He just nodded and I walked out of the kitchen and into he living room. Only to see my 'pillow' still leaning against the pillows and cushions that were propped up against the coffee table, and amazingly he was still sleeping. I just chuckled to myself and trotted over to him.

Smiling I started to run my long-wolf tongue over his cheek. And after a couple more minutes of this, he finally started to stir.

'_Good morning_!' I said, but it came out as a friendly bark. The really hot red head just tilted his head and rubbed at his cheek. I just shook my muzzle and sat down next to him. I could have taken the easy way out and turned back into my human form, but I just let it pass. I just stared at him, as he stared back at me.

"H-hello." He said hesitantly. I just smirked and put my forepaw on his hand, he just looked at it, then back at me, and I moved my head, as if I were trying to tell him to stroke my dark fur…which I was…but that's not the point.

As he did, I let a light pur form in my throat, his fingers felt really good over my fur, it's been a while since someone had pet me. And damn does it feel good.

"Jay? I thought that you were going for a short run?" my cousin asked as he walked through the door.

"_I was Cuz, but I decided to wait for a little while_" I barked back to him, but of course my new friend didn't understand what I was saying.

"Right, and I see that you've already met Speedy." Beast Boy smirked, flashing that little fang that he has…it was so cute! Anyways, back to our conversation.

"_Oh, so that's what his name is…I've just been calling him 'Pillow Man_!" I laughed.

"Jay, could you please turn back…I hate talking to you like this…it makes me look crazy!" Beast Boy said, I just sighed and waited for a little bit, this time however, I decided to only transform halfway…meaning that my wolf ears, tail and claws stayed. But everything else resembled a human though. "I guess that works." Beast Boy shrugged, then he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hiya, M'name's Jay, and as you may know, I'm B.B's cousin…so who are you?" by jet-black ear twitching just a little bit as I tilted my head.

"Umm, my name's Speedy and as you may know, I'm part of the titans east." Speedy smiled, damn he is so hot!

"Right, so I'm gonna head out for a quick run through the forest…wanna come with?" Speedy just shrugged and we both walked out the door and headed towards the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Speedy and I have been wandering around the forest for a little while, for at least four hours. When we had finally decided to stop, it was noon.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" Speedy asked me, leaning up against a tree.

"I don't know….sleep? Yeah, sleep, that sounds really good right now." I said, closing my eyes and lying down on the ground at his feet.

"Didn't you just wake up?" Speedy asked, looking over at me, I just smiled.

"Yeah, and no…you see, being forced to transform like that takes a lot out of me, but I'm used to it, considerin' the full moon happens every month." I chuckled. The both of us stopped talking all together, causing a long silence.

Suddenly, the theme song for the show 'South Park' sounded through the clearing. Realizing it was my cell phone, reached into the deep pockets of my baggy black jeans.

"Yellow, Jay speaking, who's gonna start speakin' at me?" I sad, which caused Speedy to laugh, I like his laugh…it's nice.

"What's up girl?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Pyrena?" I asked, which earned me a long silence from the person. Yup, it was Pyrena. Pyrena and I go way back, we've been best friends since we were eight. Ever since then, we've been really close, so of curse she knows that I can turn into a wolf, and she has pretty cool power too, she can ignite fires and shoot them really really far…and they really hurt too.

"The one and only, anyways, look, I'm hading over to Jump City, I should be there in a couple of minutes." With that, the line went dead, I just laughed to my self, turned off my phone and jumped up and looked at Speedy.

"Yeah, umm, maybe we should get back to the Tower now, I apparently got a friend coming over in a little bit. And knowing this psycho-chick, she's probably right outside the front door."

Speedy chuckled and we both ran as fast as we possibly could towards the tower.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

By the time we reached the Tower, we were both out of breath and the sun had finally set."Jay, where were you? You had us all really worried!" Beast Boy said once Speedy and I walked through the door.

"Oh, well, Speedy ad I decided to hang out all day ina kickin' underground club and get seriously stoned, then we went to the theatre to watch 3D movies and throw candy at people." I said with a cold, serious expression on my face.

The group all looked at me, well, all except for Speedy, only for the fact that I had told him to play along with whatever I do when we get inside…and we were inside, so…yeah.

"You've got to be kidding me, Jay, you said that you stopped doing that!" Beast Boy sad, finally catching on with my little game. "And now you've got Sped into you little drug ring…what am I going to do with you, Hm?" he said, acting like a disappointed father type of person.

"I have a feeling that you three are playing a trick on us, aren't you." Cyborg said, scratching the metal part of his head.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner…anyways, enough about what Speedy and I have been doing with our spare time, s'there someone here to see me?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Right over here, hun." Said a voice from the doorway to the kitchen. Turning around to see who was talking, even though I already knew who it was, I find my best friend leaning against the kitchen door, wearing her clubbing clothes.

"Nice outfit Py, totally suits…why are you wearing it?" I asked, giving her a hug, my wolf tail wagging like crazy.

"I was at a club a couple of minutes then I flew, literally, over here to try and beat ya here." She said forming a fireball in the palm of her hand."Well, you beat us…hey, have you met everyone yet?" I asked, poking at her fishnet covered shoulder.

"No, just Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg, and I already knew your cousin from when we tied him up ina tree in the forest behind you're Grandmother's house." Py said, causing me to laugh at the memory, and Beast Boy to growl.

"That's good, it's their Tower, umm, right, introductions…Pyrena, this is Speedy…he's the one I was out with all day today. And where the rest of the Titans East are is beyond me." I shrugged, and then sat down next to Speedy on the couch and watched whatever was playing on the TV with him.

"Right…so, is it okay if I do a little exploring for my self?" Pyrena asked, instantly igniting a light purple fire in the palm of her hand and forming it into a ball. "Uh, yeah, sure. Just don't burn anything." Robin said, scratching the back of his head. Which only caused me to laugh.

"yeah, right, Pyrena not burn anything…not gonna happen." I said as I turned around to face everyone else.

"True. Very true. But I can try…and last time I tried, nothing burnt down…which made the person I was staying with very happy." Pyrena smiled, then she turned and wandered around the Tower for a couple of hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

A week later, Pyrena and I had both set up our bedrooms…with the help of the rest of the Teen Titans, of course.

Py's room had lavender walls. The ceiling was black with glow in the dark stars on it. On one side of the room, was her bed. It looked as if it was a large, fluffy feather bed….and it was but that's not really the point now, is it? Anyways, not only was her bed a large feather bed, but over the bed was a large, silky lavender canopy. On the bed itself was a large, silky lavender comforter with black sheets. on the head of the bed were a mix of lavender, black and silver pillows. And not only were the pillows a mixture of colors, but they were also a mixture of shapes and sizes.

When I had first seen one of my best friends room, the first thing that I noticed was one of the pillows on the bed, well okay, that was actually the second thing, the first thing that I noticed was the lack of books in her room. Right, the pillow that I noticed, it as one of the pillows that I had given to Pyrena when we were younger, it was in the shape of a crown with the word 'princess' on the front in red cursive writing. But why that particular pillow will be told later on.

Anyways, now onto my room. My room kind of looked like Pyrena's, only instead of lavender, it was the color of the night. The walls were dark blue, actually, everything was dark blue…except for my bed. My bed was kind of like Pyrena's, only I was a circular feather bed in the back corner of the room. My ceiling was also dark blue, but I didn't have glow in the dark stars like Py did…instead I had made a sun roof type of thing so that I could see the moon at night… and with my wolf like reflexes I could go up on the roof with barely any effort at all. Anyways, on my bed were thin midnight blue blankets with thin silver sheets, also, propped up against the wall were all of my pillows, though I didn't have as much as Pyrena, I had quite a few. Mine were a mix of silver, black and dark blue, and in the middle was a small silver moon shaped pillow with the words 'sweet dreams' written in the middle in dark blue cursive writing. Well, that's my room. Oh yeah! I also have a really big closet for some reason…but it helps me to hide my slight stuffed animal fetish, and next to the close door was a large bookshelf which, obviously, held all of my books.

So, enough about what me and Py's rooms looked like, onto some more of our story!

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes, Pyrena?"

"do we have any marshmallows?" she asked, which caused a sudden silence in the room, which was soon broken by me…laughing.

"why?" Robin asked. Pyrena simply shrugged and sat down next to the newly arrived Kid Flash.

"cuz I like marshmallows." She said, resting her head on Kid Flash's lap.

"I am sorry, Pyrena, but we do not have the mash-mallows of which you speak." Starfire said.

"I cry." Py said sadly, as she drew her self up and sat down on Kid Flash's lap.

By the way, Speedy and I started going out with in the couple of weeks that we were fixing up the rooms. Within a couple of hours of Kid Flash's arrival, Pyrena had started to hit on him…and they started going out almost instantly. And as hard as it is to believe, Bee was dating Cy. Also, Raven started to go out with my dear old cousin Beast Boy and Starfire had started to date Robin…though we seriously had to explain the whole, annoying, process to her.

So, that is why what Robin was about to say to us was like dropping a nuclear bomb on our entire lives.

"Starfire's right, we don't have any marshmallows…but he guys and I have some news. We are needed back in Gotham. I trust that you girls can handle all of the crime here in jump city." He said. I looked at Speedy…but he just, looked away from me.

"so you guys are basically breaking up with us?" Pyrena asked, looking up at Kid Flash, who closed his eyes and held her closer to him.

Robin and the rest of the guys all stood up, except for my cousin, who was the only one of them with a conscience stayed behind for a seconds.

"I'm sorry…but Robin said that Batman needs some serious help…I'm sorry." He said, his eyes holding sadness as he rested a hand on my shoulder. I just stood, looked his square in the eyes, and kicked him. Then I turned and stormed out of the room in the opposite directions than the guys did of course.

And that's the last we saw of the boys of the Teen Titans. But who needs them anyways? right?


End file.
